Maggie.wmv (Bootleg Episode of The Simpsons)
It was just this Christmas that went by, and things were getting bubsy. I had to start buying nuclear bombs for the family. I had finished shopping, but I still needed to grab a dildo for my little Friend Sorri, She really liked and I say liked for a reason, The Sweatsons... Her Favorite Character Was Snowballs dead cousin maggie... So when I decided to go looking for a present, I figured something like a The Sweatson (Maggie Centered Episodes) DVD would have been perfect, since she hated to watch it on a daily basis. I came upon an official website that had full episodes not ad free. Ok, the quality was great, but better than most of the websites. On the bottom was a link that said "DOWNLOAD ALL SIMPSONS PORNOS". I Knew That On The "Dead Fart" Creepypasta When The Guy Downloaded It His Computer Messed Up, Being the smartass I am... I clicked on it. While Looking Through To See If There Wasn't Any Screamers Or Rule 666 Or Get Out Fart I'm diss... But A file Called "Maggie's magical hentai adventure" It Was Dubbed By Windows XP (The Computer I was On) As "The Lost Episode". I Got My Blank CD and Burned The Episodes... Da Next Day, The CD went Missing, I was at home which was the trashyard still scrolling for a stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my bun. I caught a hold of it before santa's little helper did, and looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was a The Sweatsons DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just "Maggies magical hentai adventure" with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Maggie And Lisa grandma on the front But... The Way They Were Drawn Was... Off They Were Hyper-Realistic blood. There were no names or anything, but on the back it had a list of 666 episodes, all with blunt titles: Lisa and milhouse sex tape bart's school shooting bart lisa and maggie have a threeway The sweatsons sex party Christmas went by, and things were fine it was ww3. I gave my little sex slave her DVD and she was happy with it all through Christmas, but that was only because she had not watched it yet. On Boxing Day, the family had gone wrestling, and left me to babysit my Friend. I was not too bothered about being left at home. I figured now was a bad time put on the DVD for her. I had put the DVD in and let it play, while I was in the kitchen eating my sandwich with mayonnaise and ketchup. From what I could hear, she had watched episodes 1 to 3 so far. I was just about to finish off my sandwich when I heard my sex slave screaming from the other room. Dropping everything, I had ran into the living room and saw my cousin curled up on the floor screaming. I had looked up at the TV and I felt my heart in my throat. What I caught a glimpse of was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. It was what appeared to be a frame of Maggie And Lisa standing next to each-other, sucking eachothers tits in complete darkness. But what made it so horrible was their lack of faces. They had lost their noses and mouths and nipples, and their eyes were replaced with big meaty claws. The colors were a disgusting blood red, and there was faint static in the background. it had to be the most disturbing thing I had ever seen, and it must have been on screen for at least twenty seconds before the screen went black and the DVD turned off, which alone was weird because DVDs do not usually turn off by themselves. I was able to calm my sex slave down, telling her it was real, and she had just had a nightmare as she had fallen asleep in front of the DVD. However, I knew in my mind it was completely real. I Looked Through The Files And 420 Episodes, I Decided To Download All The Episodes... Delete Them All And Watch The Full Maggie's magical hentai adventure Episode Even Though It Later Ruined My Life and Cursed Me... The Episode Started With Maggie and Lisa having dildos stuck up their asses in the garden Then It Cuts To Static and Another Scene Pops Up, where Lisa and Maggie are apoligizing for something during the nighttime, except the lining of the animation and the voices match up.wait a second this creepypasta is a Fatrick's cock ripoff.anyways The animation in this scene is very good, as if it was a loop, and it goes on for a good 2000 years. I was very creeped out, but I wanted to see how it ended. The screen goes black for 3000 years. It then changed scene again, now showing Lisa And Maggie fucking in Maggie's room while undecipherable whispering became apparent and grew louder over time. Both of them were sobbing uncontrollably while transparent clips of a murder playing in reverse flashed on the screen. It Showed Homer And Marge Fucking, The father pulled a dildo out of his neck, picked up a bloody stick and hacked away at the corpse of the mother before she came back to life and he walked up the stairs. By this point the whispering became louder but more of the whispering voices started to disappear and the very second it came down to one voice, it was a rather angry woman's voice who screamed "WE ARE NUMBER ONE HEY" I was absolutely horrified, Then Homer rapes Bart and An image from Dead Bart Where Bart's Body Is Seen With a Hack mark edited in. Did Homer rape Bart to death?actually no he got revieved by the dragon balls later on, I Know He Gets Angry At Him... and Chokes Him But... He Would Not Rapel Him... Then The 2th Episode Plays it was the school shooting but it was to horrifying so i won't explain it, Lisa and Maggie watching the sunset. But then Fatrick's cock ripoff. So far a pretty normal episode. Lisa then tries to do some sort of trick on his sa-DID I JUST ASSUME LISA'S GENDER but fails. As a result, Lisa falls and breaks Her pussy, and Maggie goes after Her to see if he's o-GODDAMNIT NOT AGAIN. Then The Screen Cuts To Static Again... A New Scene Pops Up, Maggie is humping Lisa in Her wheelchair when they run into some helicopters. The helicopters start talking to Lisa because of her pussy and ask if they can sign his c-I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING NOW as they walk away with Lisa, leaving Maggie by herself (Was The Cartoon refering to racism). So far it's going like a unnormal episode. I don't remember what happened throughout the episode so I'll skip some scenes. Maggie knocks at Lisa's nose. In this scene, the backgrounds look more realistic than usual. However, I tried to ignore it. When Lisa opens the door Maggie Pushes Lisa that She forbids Her to see those helicopters ever again.it was weird. Lisa gets furious, not like She does normally and then starts biting Maggie's leg. After that, the screen goes to static for a fraction of a second. The scene had changed to the most disgusting, yet saddest thing I have ever witnessed. It showed Maggie sitting in Her room. she was standing on a chair with a noose hanging from the ceiling. she had brought it around her neck. The Screen Cuts To Static, The scene faded to black and the static got louder. Almost instantly, it then cut to Lisa walking in on her sister. She let out a gut twisting moan. The camera was panned on her face as the sound of the chair being kicked and the same choking from before began to play. Then The Episode Ends With german Text: "Ich liebe schnitzel es ist das beste was ich je gegessen habe" After Viewing, I Never Been The Same I've been having stress and mood Swing changes every 5 years, The Doctor Said I Have bipolar disorder, I've Tried To Find The video Online... I Called The Bootleg Company... no answer... I Fear That Maggie is Haunting me... I Just Got A Text Message: "fick dich". Thats The Only Proof I've Got If You Want to view enter this into your browser: "www.maggiesmagicalhentaiadventure.com" Showing You Maggie.wmv is the only way to stop the monster know as "JOHN CENA". Category:Stories Written By Wigguy12 Category:Lost Episodes